


your thoughts and mine (side by side)

by awkwardspiritanimals



Series: a better communication [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mind Reader!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardspiritanimals/pseuds/awkwardspiritanimals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fitz?” Jemma says, shutting his door behind her. There’s a groan from the bed that she assumes is supposed to be an answer, and another one when she flips the light on and he rolls over. “Fitz, you don’t look so good.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	your thoughts and mine (side by side)

“Fitz?” Jemma says, shutting his door behind her. There’s a groan from the bed that she assumes is supposed to be an answer, and another one when she flips the light on and he rolls over. “Fitz, you don’t look so good.”

“Thanks. You look great too,” he says, throwing an arm over his eyes to block out the light. He looks pale and exhausted, and Jemma drops her bag onto his desk chair so she can sit at the edge of his bed.

“What happened?”

“Nothing.”

“Fitz.”

“It’s stupid. I should have,” he sighs, “I should have known better. We’ve got an exam coming up in Webber’s class, and it’s for twenty-five percent of our grade, so everyone’s stressed except me. And when he started talking about the exam, the stress levels in the room shot up-”

“Oh, no. And you didn’t have your walls up?”

He shakes his head, “Not high enough. Twenty people’s stress pouring into your head all at once is exhausting.”

“I can imagine. Scoot over”

“Why?” he asks, but doesn’t wait for an answer before scooting towards the wall. She slips off her shoes and pads across the room to turn the light off before returning to stretch out next to him, wrapping her arm over his waist and resting her head against his shoulder.

“We’re taking a nap.”

“I thought we were going to study. You love studying. I’m pretty sure you like studying more than you like me.”

“We’ll study later. Napping now.”

“Hold on a moment, I need to get a piece of paper and record this moment for history.”

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

They’re silent for a few minutes until Fitz sighs, “Jemma, I can hear you thinking.”

“Sorry,” she says, shifting to prop her chin against his sternum, “It’s just, haven’t you ever wondered what it is about human brain waves that allows them to be translated without being spoken? And what it is about your brain that means you can translate other people’s thoughts into words and images and feelings inside your head?”

Fitz shrugs, “Not really. It’s not like my mum and I could do much independent research, and she wasn’t keen on me spending my whole childhood in some lab being experimented on or on some government watch list because I had superpowers. And once I got older and had figured out how to block out people most of the time, it didn’t seem like a big deal.”

“But if you understood it better, maybe you could block out even more. Things like what happened today might not happen. You might be able to-” Jemma cuts herself off.

“I might be able to what?”

“Nothing.”

“Jemma.”

She sighs, “What if you get tired of hearing me all the time?”

“I won’t. Really,” he says, at the look she gives him, “Listen, hearing other people, it’s- it doesn’t feel right, like there’s something in my head that doesn’t belong there. But not you,” he scrambles to say when he feels panic creep into her thoughts, “Your thoughts, I mean, they feel like,” he sighs, looks at the ceiling instead of her for the next part, “They feel like they belong there. My thoughts and your thoughts, side-by-side. Plus,” he finally glances back down at her, “Your thoughts are pretty incredible to watch. I don’t think I could ever get tired of it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” he says, and she smiles, “What?”

“It’s just that sometimes you’re very sweet. Surprises me.”

“Surprises you? I’m sweet all the-” Jemma cuts him off by kissing him.

“I’d never tell anyone, you know. Not unless you said it was alright. I understand why you don’t want people to know. And if we did do research into it, I’m sure we can figure out ways to make sure that nobody could really figure out what we were doing, and-” It’s Fitz’s turn to cut her off.

“I know. When I called my mum to tell her I was going to explain everything to you, she asked if I was sure I could trust you, and when I said I was, she said she’d never heard me sound so sure of something. I trust you.”

She considers him for long seconds before she responds.

“You’re my best friend, Leopold Fitz.”

Fitz smiles. He knew this, he supposes; he’s heard her think of him as her best friend enough times, but he’s always liked to hear things out loud. There’s something solid about it, the translation of thought into words, especially since Jemma knows that he can hear her thoughts and said it anyway.

“You’re my best friend too, Jemma Simmons.”

“Good,” she says, smiling, leaning down to kiss him again before cuddling against his shoulder.

“Even if you do like studying more than you like me.”

“Speaking of, I’ll wake you up for dinner, and then we can study.”

“I’m excited about dinner.”

A wave of what he can best describe as fond exasperation, “Yes, well, I’m not surprised,” Jemma stretches to press a soft kiss against his neck, “Maybe I can make studying worth your while.”

“Now that’s interesting,” Fitz says, and wraps his arm around Jemma. He’d never really thought about how soothing it was to feel another person’s thoughts drift towards sleep, but as Jemma’s soften and blur, the exhaustion catches up with him and he nods off.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is pretty short, but sets up a lot of the themes for both Jemma and Fitz throughout the series, and provides a little more information about Fitz’s powers. Plus, I don’t know, I think it’s kind of cute. I like making Fitzsimmons tell each other that they’re best friends.
> 
> I think there’s two more parts of Fitzsimmons at the academy/pre-team, maybe three, and then I’ll probably jump to the canon timeline. I suppose if you have any requests about stuff you’d like to see, I suppose you should let me know and I’ll see what I can do.


End file.
